A game and a Quest
by throgan
Summary: When Annabeth figures out that Thalia likes Percy, she promises not to tell him only if Thalia can convince Chiron that she needs a quest. The catch is, percy might find out anyways.
1. Thalia

Percy walked through the door of the big house and was welcomed by Chiron. Percy had been summoned to see Thalia and show her around the place. He was wondering what having another child of the Big Three around would be like. His thoughts were interrupted, though, when Chiron said" Percy, follow me" He did as he was told and was led to a small blue door that matched the color of Thalia's pure blue eyes.

I opened the door and slowly walked in. I looked around the room and was surprised to see Grover and Annabeth sitting next to Thalia. When they noticed that I was there, they all looked at me. My two friends waved, but Thalia just kept looking at me not knowing what to do.

"Um, hi, I'm Percy, son of Poseidon" I said, trying not to sound stupid. Thalia started to smile, but quickly stopped herself. I didn't know what to do, so I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Grover.

"So how did you figure out that your father was Poseidon?" she asked me. I tried not to laugh at the question, but couldn't help it. I laughed for a few seconds and then answered. I told her about capture the flag and the hellhound that attacked me. She nodded at a few parts of the story, but that's it. When I finished my last sentence, it looked as if she was hard in thought. She was probably wondering how the hellhound got into camp, but that would take us into whole new story. For that reason alone, I didn't say anything.

I thought that I should actually do what I was supposed to now, so I told Thalia that I should bring her to cabin one. It was getting late anyway. She started to argue that she didn't need to go to cabin one and that she could sleep here for the night. Eventually though, I convinced her to move to cabin one by telling her she would be sleeping under a living mummy if she slept in the big house.

Thalia would have to walk for the first time in five years. She pulled the blanket off of her legs and I saw that she was wearing jeans. She got up, put her feet on the floor, and tried to walk, but her legs gave in on the first step she took. We all decided that we would help her walk until she was fully recovered.

I grabbed one of her arms and pulled it over my shoulder as Annabeth did the same with the other arm. Let her get up and helped her walk. When we got outside, we helped her down the steps. We passed the volleyball court and the strawberry field. When we reached the cabins she told us to help her over to the shiny one with lightning reflections, though she didn't need to tell us.

When we reached the cabin, I opened the door and helped her walk to the only bed in the cabin. After that, she didn't need our help anymore. We said our goodbyes and left to our own cabins. I don't know about Annabeth, but I was tired. I hardly did anything when I got to my cabin. I opened the door and plopped down on the bed. All I remember after that was falling asleep.


	2. The Discovery

"Percy, get up!" I opened one eye and saw Annabeth hovering over me.

"What do you want, Annabeth?" I asked sleepily. She sighed angrily and shoved me off of my bed. I landed with a thump on the floor. "What was that for?" This time she answered.

"You slept in." she said. I looked at the clock, my eyes widened. 10:30. Sword fighting lessons started a half an hour ago. I scrambled to my feet and ran to my closet. I grabbed the nearest set of clothes I could find and sprinted to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and got dressed.

When I came out of the bathroom, Annabeth was gone. She was probably learning ancient Greek or something. I walked out the door and found my next class. Canoeing was my favorite class because it had a lot of water. I could also whoop everybody else's but in a race. But it was different than usual today though.

I reached the water and instead of canoes, people were swimming. I was confused but didn't complain. I like swimming even better than canoeing. I waded into the water and instantly felt better. I wasn't tired at all anymore.

I jumped underwater and breathed heavily. I willed the water to make a current that pushed me forward. I was like a human torpedo. When people saw me, they gaped in awe. They'd probably never seen me use my power.

I tried to ignore them, but it was so weird being stared at. I decided that I wouldn't use my powers and that I would just swim. So I told the current to stop and it did. I swam down deeper into the water and saw something shiny. What was it? I swam to it and looked at it cautiously. My eyes widened as I figured out what it was. It was a collection of celestial bronze weapons and armor.

I swam back to the surface of the water and willed the sea to make a wave for me to ride to the shore. When I within a meter of the shore, I slowly made the wave smaller. I landed on the beach and ignored the stares I got. I even got one from Thalia as she was walking by.

I hurried as fast as I could and to the big house. When I got there, I didn't even knock. I just barged right in and found Chiron. "I have two things to tell you. The less important thing, there was no canoes to canoe in. More important thing, there are celestial bronze weapons and armor in the lake that have been hidden. I think they might be there for a secret attack that Luke is planning." I blurted out. First they were shocked, then their faces cleared and it looked like they were in the middle of a battle.

"Show us the weapons" Chiron said expression as serious as a grave. I motioned for him to follow and waited for him to get out of his magic wheel chair. As soon as he was in centaur mode, I ran down the steps of the front porch. While I was running, I saw Thalia hiding behind a tree and looking at us. Was she spying on me?

When we reached the beach, I didn't hesitate to dive in. It made me feel the same as it always did. I swam toward the same shine that I saw before. I stopped when I reached the weapons and armor. This time I grabbed onto all of them and turned back up to the surface. I didn't have enough room to use my hands, so I willed a current to push me up.

When the sand, Chiron was there waiting for me. I walked up to him and dropped the stuff that I was holding. He watched them fall to the ground and told me to pick up one of the swords.

I held it up in front of him and he flinched. "This is more serious than I thought. This sword was used in World War II. This means that maybe someone was planning to trick someone at camp into using one and get in trouble. Then that would start an argument and there would be a war. That would lead to a bigger war." Chiron walked off pondering what had he had just seen.

I looked around, having no idea what Chiron meant. By now, everyone had scattered from the beach and probably wouldn't talk about what had just transpired.


	3. So Much For Good Food

I was wrong. Word of it spread out through camp in about an hour.

I went out looking for Annabeth, wondering if there was something that she was doing that I could argue about or make fun of. First I looked at ancient Greek lessons. She wasn't there. She must be reading, I thought. I walked to the beach and saw that she _**was** _reading. I laughed; this would be a big argument. "Why are you still reading? Reading's boring. Plus, haven't you heard about what happened today?"

She looked up from her book with an irritated expression. That was just what I wanted. "No, and reading is very good for you. You can learn from books and it might save you sometime in your life." She said.

"Reading shmeading. Who wants to learn? You're the only person I know who likes to learn. I mean really, you watch the national geographic channel. That's even freakier than reading."

She was starting to get mad now. This was good. "Wait, what happened today?" she asked. Damn, she's trying to change the subject on me.

"I found a whole bunch of weapons and armor that are from World War II. That's beside the point, though. Don't try to change the subject on me. You're just afrai-" She cut me off.

"WHAT!!! World War II. And you're just sitting here arguing with me!"

"Yea." I said calmly. She scowled and then dragged me by the arm towards The Big House. I yelled at her to let go and she did. I got up from the ground and started to walk next to her. She was scary when she was mad.

We reached The Big House and found Chiron sitting in his magic wheelchair. He looked at us and motioned for us to get closer. "We not tell anyone else about this. If they find out, it could be horrible." He said.

"Um… Chiron, almost the whole camp already knows. There were other people at the beach." I said. Chiron's eyes widened and then he told us we should go. Annabeth started to argue but I left. I hated The Big House. It was almost dinner time anyway.

I decided that I would go see how Thalia was doing, so instead of going to my cabin, I walked to hers. When I got there I knocked on the door. I could hear Green Day playing inside the cabin. I waited a few seconds until she opened the door.

"Hey seaweed-brain" she said. Oh-no, not her too. She hardly even knew me and she was already calling me that. Just then the conch shell blew. It was time for dinner.

I, of course, had no siblings. I walked to my table all alone and sat down. After everyone was seated, Mr. D walked in front of all the tables where everyone could see him. "Once again, I must welcome you little brats to this camp. There are some new rules Chiron insisted on me telling you, so I will. One there will be no canoeing lessons any more." He said, looking directly at me. That didn't really have an affect on any one else, but because I was Poseidon's son, that got me mad.

I secretly willed the water to make a huge wave that was going to land smack dab on top of Mr. D. I looked at Annabeth and saw her shake her head. She must know what I'm going to do. I nodded back at her and struck.

The wave hit him right on the back with a thud. Mr. D fell to the floor and instantly glared at me and showed me images of people getting choked by grape vines. I turned my head away and saw Annabeth dig her head into her hands. I smiled. It was fun annoying her.

I walked back to my cabin as silently as I could. When I got there, I checked and made sure that no one had followed me. I opened the door to my cabin and jumped onto my bed. So much for good food. At least it was worth it.

After thinking about what I had just done, I went to sleep and was consumed by dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading my story and don't be too nice on reviews. Please R&R.**


	4. Bloody Murder And Why Me

When Percy woke up the next morning, he was not happy. He must have woken up 10 times that night. He got out of his bed and found some clothes to put on. When he was done, he walked out of the door and right into Annabeth. She looked at him with such anger that Percy nearly wet his pants. He backed up slowly like a trapped animal. Then he saw that she was holding a sword over her head.

Then he really did wet his pants. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SPLASH MR.D!" Percy just sat there with his mouth wide open like a goldfish.

This, apparently, was not the right answer. She started to bring the sword down. "BLOODY MURDER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Percy ran so fast that he could give the road runner a run for his money. He even left the trail of dust. The only place Percy could think of to go was to the beach.

He changed direction, all the while yelling "BLOODY MURDER!" People came out of there cabins and watched the two of them like this was a normal thing. He reached the water and dived in. He swam as deep as he could. He swam until he reached the bottom of the lake. There, he saw a deep chasm. Then, being the idiot that he was, he swam into it.

It must have been 50 feet deep. He reached the bottom and saw hundreds of pearls. He picked one up to look at it. He had forgotten all about Annabeth and started to swim back to the surface of the water. He reached the top of the chasm and swam towards the shore. When he got there, he started to walk back towards his cabin to put the pearl somewhere. Then he remembered Annabeth and dropped the pearl in fear. It landed by his feet. Then, the coolest thing Percy had ever seen happened. He got stuck in a giant bubble. The bubble started to float back towards the shore, right where Annabeth was.

Then Percy had the smartest idea he had ever had; he used the bubble as a hamster ball and started walk away from the beach. It actually worked! The bubble slowly started to go the other way. It was getting faster every second. Now, Percy sort of looked like he was in the circus. He was sprinting inside a big bubble and was going as fast as a car.

Percy was having so much fun that he forgot to look where he was going. By that time, Chiron had come outside to stare at Percy. "Percy, Percy, watch out for that tree!" BAM! The bubble popped and Percy dropped about ten feet like a bug.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was stars spinning around his head. At first Annabeth felt like retribution was at hand, but after he didn't wake up for a few hours, she started to get worried. Little did she know that Percy was well awake and was faking it. He was actually snickering under his breath so that no one could hear. That was of course before he heard Chiron tell Annabeth had to go on a quest without Percy. He sat bolt upright in his be. "Annabeth isn't going to go on any quest without me." he actually said this in a serious voice.

People might not think so, but Percy took quests seriously. Both Chiron and Annabeth looked up surprised. They would have been angry at him if they hadn't been talking about quests. "Annabeth, you're going to have to go up to get your prophecy." She nodded slowly and started walking towards the stairs leading to the attic.

About an hour later, Annabeth came back down. Percy mentally winced. She didn't look too good. "What did the oracle say?" Percy asked. She just shook her head and kept going, mumbling things like "Why me?" or "Help me." under her breath.

Just then Thalia burst in, "If you're going on a quest, I'm coming, if not, then what did I miss."


End file.
